flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Davis
Originally from the United States, Andrew Davis has been in Protection Centre 18 ever since the Infinite Dominion consolidated their control over the planet. Years later, he joined the local resistance movement, and, when word of the revolts in Dominion Captial started reaching other cities, he participated in an uprising in Protection Centre 18. Barely making it out of the fighting alive, he endured several months on his own before encountering a group of survivors. He traveled with them for a time, before ultimately making his way back to the North American continent. He is now operating as a ranger team leader in the western and central regions of the continent. Prewar Life Andrew Davis was born in North Carolina to a lower middle class family. His father was a manager at a local grocery store, while his mother stayed at home. His grades throughout school weren't anything stellar, and though he did graduate high school, few colleges had any interest in him, and those that did offered no financial aid of any sort. Andrew decided to go to a local community college, and earned an Associate's degree in Criminal Justice. He took, and passed, a test to become a member of the North Carolina State Highway Patrol. Over the course of four years, Andrew did that job fairly well, catching numerous speeders and drunk drivers, and helping in a road block that captured a group of drug runners. However, state funding for the highway patrol was cut, and despite his work, he ended up on the chopping block. With no job openings in the area, Andrew drifted through several minimum-wage jobs living in a crappy apartment, and began to develop a mild alcoholism problem. Then, by luck or fate, an opportunity arose. When Andrew was in a bar, he overheard someone in the bar talking about a new job they had picked up at a firm called RedLine Security Consultants. Andrew walked over to the man and asked if they had any more openings. The man stated that they did, but only at their Atlanta headquarters. Andrew thanked the man, finished his beer, and headed home. After packing up what possessions he had, Andrew moved down to Georgia and got into contact with RedLine's employment office. He got an interview, and after going over his work experience, he was brought on board as a security agent, assigned to the government contracts division of the company. Most of his assignments were as part of the security details of US embassies in South America and the Middle East, though he served at the United Nations building in New York Protection Centre on a sporadic basis. Andrew was in the Middle East during the War on Terror, and ended up pressed into fighting on more than one occasion. In times when he wasn't overseas, Andrew began making a life for himself. He married a member of the Atlanta city council and had a son and a daughter with her. Overall, Andrew was content with his life. Even when the portal storms began happening, neither he nor anyone he knew was affected by them in any significant way. However, his luck, as well as the rest of the world's, would soon run out. The Invasion 10:00 AM, September 16th, 200-: While on assignment at the United Nations building in NYC, Andrew noticed some power fluctuations. He thought it might be a portal storm, but decided to call it in anyway. As he pulled out his radio to call the building's security office to find out what was going on, he started hearing all sorts of frantic chatter. The meeting of the UN Security Council that had been taking place was abruptly adjourned, and the representatives of the different nations quickly moved for the elevators, looking to get out of the building. Andrew was finally able to make contact with a supervisor, but only briefly, before being drowned out by calls like "They're worldwide!" and "Where did they come from?". Andrew left the building and moved to the access route's detail, though there really wasn't anyone around outside the perimeter. 12:30 PM, September 16th, 200-: Still not having any idea what was going on, Andrew had met up with a few other RedLine agents and found out that the New York National Guard had intensified their fortifications around the city, as if they were anticipating some sort of attack. Andrew and the other RedLine agents were then called in by the UN building's security office. The military perimeter was not allowing anyone to leave, so all security forces were being called back to defend the United Nations and the leaders and delegates within. 1:45 PM-2:00 PM, September 16th, 200-: From what was visible from his post, Andrew saw a ring of fire surrounding Manhattan on the other side of the river, gradually getting closer. On seeing this, Andrew knew the military line had been destroyed. Only now did he begin to see the flying and walking tripod synths that had been engaging in most of this destruction. 2:15 PM, September 16th, 200-: All RedLine agents were ordered to the UN helipad to escort an incoming individual into the United Nations building. 4:00 PM, September 16th, 200-: Andrew was informed by a voice of a man he did not recognize that he was out of a job and would have to turn in all his weapons. Earth had surrendered to its invaders. Enduring The Occupation Andrew lost contact with everyone he had known when he was moved to Protection Centre 18. He lost contact with his family, and though he initially held out hope of finding them, some of the actions the Infinite Dominion were taking in the early stages of the occupation led him to believe they were dead. Before his deportation, Andrew had heard a rumor that some of the RedLine agents had evaded capture and fled to the Rocky Mountains with what few governmental officials had been able to escape, but this too seemed rather unlikely. Andrew had lost everything, and it took him several years to get past his loss. Eventually, Andrew decided enough was enough and began looking for ways to get out from under the control of the Dominion. There were rumors of a local resistance group, but he didn't know where they were. Eventually, he slipped past a checkpoint and made his way to the uncontrolled districts. He eventually managed to get himself cornered by a large group of zombies. Armed with nothing but a short piece of rebar, Andrew thought he was done for. Then, shots rang out and the zombies began to drop. Somebody yelled for Andrew to follow them, and he did so. The Protection Centre 18 resistance had found him by sheer luck. After some discussion with the group, he was allowed to join, and was put in charge of supply management. He participated in several small-scale strikes and attacks on supply convoys and helped the group improve their tactics. He would go on to become a leading member of one of their strike squads. The Uprising When Operation Dethrone began in the Industrial sector of Dominion Captial, word spread across the world pretty quickly. Various resistance groups decided to capitalize on the occurrence of such a large-scale uprising by staging their own version in their cities, and the Protection Centre 18 resistance was no exception. They began by targeting a small DCA outpost, killing all the units stationed there, and capturing all the weapons, ammunition, and equipment within. They then began bringing more and more people on board. Within a matter of days, most of the civilian population of the city was rioting, and the rest were armed resistance. It was then the resistance leadership decided to get bold, and they launched an offensive drive towards the city's Nexus. They managed to push right to the main hatches of the Nexus, but before they could breach it, the sky began to fill with dropships. 30 striders and two full battalions of Ascension soldiers had been deployed into the city, and they immediately began shooting everyone who was not part of the Union military. What was left of the local DCA pulled out hastily while the resistance began to get boxed in by Ascension troops. Eventually, the last remaining 20 resistance members in the city were surrounded inside of a Civil Workers' Union store. Andrew was among these last 20. Slowly but surely, the others fell as the Ascension soldiers advanced, firing into the building. Eventually, only he and the Protection Centre 18 resistance leader were left. The leader got shot in the head and fell onto Andrew, pinning him down. Andrew struggled to get him off briefly, but upon hearing the Ascension soldiers moving to check the building, he played dead. An Ascension soldier opened the door and began looking around, but the automated dispatch voice recalled all remaining Dominion forces in the city to their dropships to redeploy to Dominion Captial. In under 15 minutes, the Dominion had completely abandoned Protection Centre 18, leaving only Andrew in an otherwise dead city. Survival About the only good thing about the fall of Protection Centre 18 was that it left plenty of weapons, food, and other supplies lying around for Andrew to use. However, given what had happened, his mental state quickly began to deteriorate. He likely would have become an alcoholic had there not been an outbreak of zombies within a week of the Dominion's evacuation. This forced him back to his senses, and he began engaging them on a sporadic basis. In between engagements, Andrew brought books and intel files from a nearby rebel base into a room on the top floor of the CAH, along with a long-range radio, which he would use on a regular basis in what would ultimately be futile attempts to contact resistance groups in other areas. He began to focus on gathering supplies in various locations around the city and meticulously mapped and inventoried each one. With his mind focused closely on this work, which quickly became a routine, Andrew was able to stave off the mental breakdown he otherwise would have had. Newcomers Sometime in mid-2020, a group of people arrived in the city seemingly out of nowhere. Being the first human contact he'd had in several months, Andrew took some time to have normal interaction with them. After they show up, recon teams from both the New Union and the Infinite Dominion arrive, leading Andrew to blame the group for causing the Dominion's return to Protection Centre 18. It is only after the appearance of a figure calling herself "Pandora" and the explanation she gives that Andrew realizes everyone is stuck in the city, and decides to work with the group in order to finally leave the dead zone. After an incident within the Protection Centre 18 Nexus, Andrew found himself in a section of Protection Centre 8. Confused, he begins seeking out anyone who might know what happened. Protection Centre 8 Fortunately for Andrew, most of those he had met in Protection Centre 18 had also been sent to Protection Centre 8, and responded to his radio calls quite quickly. They linked back up and began working together once more. Andrew took it upon himself to seek food, water, and other supplies to aid the group's survival, but discovered little of any use among the ruins. While some in the group were considering turning to the New Union for aid, given the lack of apparent hostility from them, Andrew Davis was not as quick to forget the fact that many of those serving the New Union had previously been part of the Infinite Dominion, and he did not think that there was much that was "new" about it. Eventually, he was forced to seek their aid, as was the rest of the group he was with, when a vague Dominion device that simply said "FallFrame" and displayed a countdown was discovered in Protection Centre 8. The group was able to strike a deal with the New Union, enabling them to ride along on a Razor train that the NU had recently reactivated for the purpose of evacuating the area. Protection Centre 45 When the Razor train crashed in Protection Centre 45, Andrew stuck with the New Union group just long enough to figure out how to get out of the tunnels. After that, he spent a lot of the time on his own, exploring the city and looking around for supplies, as well as any remnants of the local resistance. He occasionally bumped into some of the group he was with, and tried to convince them to go with him rather than staying put in a location the New Union team was aware of. Most people didn't listen to him, even as the New Union began moving into the area in force as the Battle of Protection Centre 45 began. With the large number of New Union troops in the area, Andrew found himself bumping into them more and more. Getting fed up, Andrew met with Rose one last time, asking her to come with him and flee the city. She declined, so he wished her luck before making his way out of the city. Heading West After leaving Protection Centre 45, Andrew pointed himself west and kept going. His plan was to just keep walking until he reached the coast, then look for a way to get back to whatever was left of the United States. After a week's worth of walking and running low on supplies, he encountered a small group of resistance fighters on the outskirts of Protection Centre 23. After explaining the situation, and what he saw in Protection Centre 45, Andrew was able to easily convince the group of the threat the New Union posed to anyone who survived Dethrone, and they joined him on his travel west. After reactivating an old van, they started driving across the ruined landscape, making their way to the European coastline. However, finding anything that still floated proved difficult, and the group wandered up and down the coastline looking before eventually finding a small, weathered freighter crewed by several questionable characters who claimed they'd sailed to North America and back before. Andrew and the resistance group reluctantly agreed to gather supplies for the journey as part of a deal for their passage. After two weeks of rough seas and meager food and water rations, the ship made it to the eastern seaboard of the United States, where it got pushed ashore by storms a few miles south of Protection Centre 33. Andrew and two of the rebels made it off the boat. The others were trapped inside the boat as the long voyage and the boat's age finally took their toll, causing it to start breaking down as it was pushed ashore. The survivors made their way inland, fending off zombies and Exodytes on the way, and eventually clashing with a militia operating in the area. Andrew and his companions stole a vehicle from this group, and ended up getting chased west for some time as a result. The militia broke off the pursuit in eastern Indiana, but Andrew and the two resistance members kept going west. They expected to hit the Mississippi River, but when they reached the area they found nothing but a desert wasteland and a parched riverbed. Andrew wanted to turn back east and look for supplies, but a hostile group of wasteland raiders forced them still further west, pursuing them for miles in an effort to kill them and take what little supplies they had. In western Nebraska, Andrew ran out of gas, and his group was forced to stand their ground against the group of hostiles chasing them. The groups exchanged fire for a time, but ultimately Andrew's companions were killed, and Andrew took several rounds in his arms and chest. His pursuers moved in to finish the job, but broke off and fled at the last minute. Uncertain what scared them off, Andrew tried to look around, but fell unconscious as a result of his injuries and exhaustion. The Revival After several weeks, Andrew woke up in what almost looked like a hospital. He was bandaged up and hooked up to an IV bag. A few minutes after Andrew woke up, a doctor walked in. The doctor introduced himself as a Civil Defense medical official, before going through some diagnostic questions with Andrew. When that was done, Andrew asked where he was, but was only told he was somewhere safe. The doctor then walked out, leaving Andrew alone for several hours. A stern looking man in combat fatigues later walked in, demanding answers about just what Andrew was doing out in the wasteland before he was picked up. Andrew answered the man's questions somewhat hesitantly, giving him some of his background. Eventually, the man questioning him calmed down somewhat, and left the room once he had finished his questioning. After a few hours, the medical equipment Andrew was hooked up to was disconnected, and he eventually was able to get up and exit the medical center he had been in. He stepped outside, temporarily blinded by the sunlight, and was surprised by what he saw. He found himself in what appeared to be some kind of military outpost, with prefabricated structures and soldiers patrolling and jogging around the place. A US flag flew on a pole above a guard tower. Andrew couldn't believe what he was seeing, and set out to find out just where he was. Alpha Team Leader Category:People